Attack on high school!
by Ms.Ann-chan
Summary: Eren, assumes the new student in his class is a Titan loving human who thinks of them as saints, once he sees her, he realizes that he actually might have some sort of feelings for her! You and your friends at Attack High all try and make their romance blossom!


**Key: (y/n)= your name, (l/n)= Last name, (h/l)= hair length, (h/c)= hair color, (b/n)= Brothers name, (f/c)= Favorite color, (d/s)= design style **

* * *

Chapter 1: First impressions, First love?

I tap my fingers on the desk and bounced by knee up and down in annoyance, Mikasa looks to me with concern. "Why are you so frantic?" I look at her.

"Because of what the teacher said, were getting a new classmate I can show him what I'm made of!" Mikasa looks at Armin.

"Eren thinks the new classmate is a boy who loves everything about titan's" She nods then goes back to looking forward when the teacher walks in class and get's our attention.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student who will be joining class 4..." 'Yes this is it, I'll finally get to prove to this moron that titan's are the enemy to all of us!' then someone walks in then room and stands in front of the classroom and bows slightly, her (h/l), (h/c) hair goes with her as she does, she stands back up and giggles slightly.

"My name is (y/n), (l/n) and my favorite food is cheese loaf!" My heart stops when I hear that, she loves cheese loaf but doesn't she know that if she says that she'll be teased for the rest of the year, just like I was in middle school! I have to save her.

"Exc-" She cuts me off by talking once more.

"And really I don't care if you all tease me because I'm here to learn, not to worry about how childish you actually are, but I'm glad to be in your class!" The teacher chuckles.

"Well right you are then, well take your seat in the back row" She smiles and nods then walks back and sits down still with a smile over her face, most of the guys look back at her then start talking to one another, once they finish then look back with more serious expressions on their faces, I turn to Armin.

"Armin why did everyone do that?" He shrugs then looks around.

"I guess because she said she doesn't like childish people so their acting like adults now" I gasp in shock, 'I can't lose to them, I'll be the most mature one out of all of them' I stand up then walkover to (y/n), she looks up at me in confusion, I don't say a word then put my book on her desk then I go back to my desk. I glance back and see her giggle then open the book and starts reading where we are, mentally I cheer for myself.

"Eren?" Mikasa calls my name, I look at her she holds out her book to me.

"You don't have to do that!". Class ends and it's time for lunch, I see (y/n) take out a bento of her own and sits there alone, I'm snapped from my stare when I see Annie and Mikasa both standing in front of me.

"Eren what's wrong?" Mikasa follows my line of sight then growls.

"Why are you looking at her?" Annie does the same.

"Answer!" I shrug.

"I don't really know she just looks lonely I guess" I look back at her and she picks up her phone.

"Hey bro…" Then I see tears in her eyes "I don't like it here, it's super boring!" I gasp then push Mikasa and Annine out of the way "What, well this boy in my class gave me his book… I know but-" She pauses then wipes her tears away "Well then if you want me too I'll try and make some friends!" She smiles, I stop walking then look at her smiling face "OK I'll see you at home, bye-bye!" She hangs up then stands up with her lunch and leaves the room, just then about ten boys follow her out the door. I gasp in surprise then start walking out the door when two hands stop me, I turn around and see Annie and Mikasa with glares in their eyes.

"Where are you going!" they both ask me.

"To go and-" They cut me off by pulling me back into my chair, I scream for help when I notice that Armin is gone.

_**Armin's P.O.V.**_

I sigh when I remember that I forgot my lunch, my stomach growls and I sigh, "Now what am I going to eat…" I slump against the wall when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Um excuse me?" I turn around and see the new girl from my class, (y/n).

"Uh yes!" She smiles.

"Good I thought you were one of those guys who's been following me around for the whole day…But I wanted to give you my lunch" I look at her outward bento.

"Why?" She giggles.

"Because I'm not hungry right now, so I don't want it!" I look at her still confused.

"But you should eat it" She shakes her head.

"I'll just have a really big dinner then wind up sick later so I insist!" I sigh then take then bento from her hands.

"Well thank you so much!" She smiles and nods.

"No worries!" From then she turns around and starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Uh wait, do you want to have lunch with me?" She stops and looks at me.

"Well unless you don't want to then you don't have to" She giggles then shakes her head.

"No I'm fine with that, I don't have any friends here so why not, but what's your name?" We both start walking down the hallway.

"I'm Armin, I already know you from class" She nods.

"Oh I wanted to ask someone but I didn't know anyone but, who's the boy who gave me his book today?" I think back them remember our class.

"Oh he's Eren, one of my friends" She giggles.

"Well I'll be sure to give this back to him after then!" She smiles then we both start walking back to the class, behind us still walks a few boys from our class. I chuckle awkwardly.

"You know, it's sort of weird having all of them behind us like that" She looks at me and shrugs.

"Oh I almost forgot, wait right here!" I nod then she skips back to where the group of boys are, I can faintly here what's she saying to them.

"You know, I can't imagine who would be so stupid as to think that my brother wouldn't come here and hurt you all, I care to much for all of you too see that happen, so if you can keep a secret my brother won't find out OK?" They nod with their faces flustered, "Yay, Chu* for all of you!" They all gasp then run off somewhere, she giggles then walks back over to me.

"What was that?" She plays with her hands.

"Well that happens in all of my schools that's why I've had to move a lot as to why I'm here now, but the real reason is that my older brother, (b/n) went here about three years back and he hurts anyone who even has a shred though that they might like me, so your ok as long as you don't all in love" I chuckle.

"You seem like a nice person, but I don't think I will" She smiles then keeps walking until we get back to our classroom.

"Oh something I forgot I have you ever though of joining the Survey club?" She smiles.

"That oh my brother was in that, so really I've already joined, ever since he left and then Wall Beautification Club too" I look at her surprised.

"Wow was your brother that good?" I nod.

"If your in either club you should have noticed that somewhere in both clubs he has a picture frame with his name on it" I think back to all of the places where I've been then remember cleaning a picture frame with the name '(b/n) (l/n)' on it.

"Your related to (b/n) (l/n)!?" I nod.

"Yeah he just kept my dad's name while I kept my mom's name, people think were not related when I tell them cause he's last name's different" I nod then sit down at my desk, she brings up and chair and sits across from me.

"Hey if Eren's your friend then why doesn't he eat with you?" I open the bento the start eating it.

"He does, it's just that right now he's caught between Mikasa and Annie, I think they both like him" She nods.

"Really? I can see why he is really cute" She glances over at them. I smile and nod when it hits me.

"Wait you think he's cute?" She giggles and nods.

"Yeah, but trust me I wouldn't want to complicate things more so I'll just let them have him" I shake my head.

"No you need to like him, because if you do then maybe Annie and Mikasa will leave him alone!" She looks at me slightly concerned.

"Yeah but I don't want to get hurt in the process, if liking him means those two will try anything to hurt me then I don't want to get involved…" I shake my head.

"No in fact if they try anything I'll protect you, I'll even ask everyone to help too!" Just then Sasha comes over to me.

"Hey Armin can I have your lunch?" I chuckle then shake my head.

"Oh I don't have anymore lunch but do you want this sweet bean bun?" She takes it out of her bag then holds it out, Sasha drools over it then holds it in her hand.

"You mean it!?" She nods.

"Yeah I always get one from one of my club members" Sasha glomps over her.

"You're a saint, whenever you don't want something remember, I'm Sasha and I'll eat whatever you don't want OK?" She giggles and nods.

"Hey Sasha, would you be willing to help us here?" She looks at me with the bun in her mouth.

"Wift wfth (With what?)?" I look around then see Jean walking over to us.

"(y/n)!?" She turns around to face him, his face has a slight blush on it.

"I'm Jean" He holds out his hand, (y/n) looks at it then shakes it, she then takes out a napkin and wipes her hand clean then smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Jean!" He looks at her utterly mortified.

"Why did you clean your hand!?" She giggles.

"Because your hand looks filthy, My brother taught me if someone looks like you then they probably don't clean their hands very well!" His eye twitches then he looks down.

"OK then, but that's not why I came over here, I wanted to ask you something?" She looks at him.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd go out with me!" Without any thought (y/n) answers him.

"No." Jean looks up devastated.

"Why?" She shrugs.

"For one thing your not my type, plus I see you as one of my closest friends, now I wouldn't want to date my friend right?" He tried to speak when I cut him off.

"Jean you can go through your moment of hell later, right now I need to ask you something" He rolls his eyes.

"What is it?" I smile.

"Ok (y/n) thinks Eren is cute so…" I'm cut off when Jean slams his hands down on the desk.

"She does, but she rejected me so what's the difference!?" I sigh.

"I don't know, but I'm trying to help her get some alone time with Eren, so I'm asking everyone to help her incase Mikasa or Annie tries and hurts her" Jean stands up and turns his back to us.

"Why would I help, she think's that idiot Eren is cute, that's wrong" (y/n) suddenly stands up and suddenly screams out, she takes Jean's hand and places it on her chest when the teacher walks in and sees the scene.

"Jean, what are you doing!?" The teacher walks over to us and slaps his hand away from her chest then separates him from her.

"W-wait I didn't-" He cuts off my (y/n) crying slightly.

"Teacher, he just suddenly grabbed me, I-I didn't know what to do…" The teacher sighs then pats (y/n) on the back.

"I'm sorry he did that, but I could tell the principle to make sure he get's what he deserves" She shakes her head.

"No it's ok, I'm sure it was an accident, right?" She looks at Jean who tries and speaks when he's cut off by the teacher.

"Ok then, since hopefully it was an accident I won't report this as sexual harassment, but if you do it again I'll be sure to make you suspended, got it!" Jean sighs then nods.

"I understand" He smiles.

"OK then, well have a nice remainder of lunch" He leaves the room, (y/n) sits down giggling.

"So now you have to help us, or else I'll tell the teacher you did that again" Jean chuckles then shakes his head.

"Blackmail, too bad your going to Eren… Fine I'll help you" She smiles then for the rest of lunch we have people helping us out. Once it ended we had got about ten people helping us, so it's me, Sasha, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, Yamir, Levi, Hanji, Petra, and Connie. We all decided to work on it in the Survey Club, since there she would only have Mikasa to worry about.

Eren's P.O.V.

(y/n) is in all of out clubs so I decided to see if I could talk to her there, hopefully Mikasa wouldn't stop me this time! As usual were just talking about boring stuff while eating snacks, she fit in as if she's always been her and she's even made really close friends with Armin by what he tells me, so I'm a shoe in to becoming her friend! Everyone is talking to one another, I glance over at (y/n) and see she's drawing something on the ground.

"Um (y/n)?" She looks up at me.

"Yeah?" I cheer in my head.

"Why are you drawing?" She looks back down at what she was drawing.

"Because I'm bored, and I'm tired, usually right now I'm sleeping, but I know my brother will kill me if he found out" I wonder for a moment 'Why does she always being up her brother?' I decided to ask.

"What's up with your brother, you always talk about him as if he really a dangerous guy" She shrugs.

"Wouldn't know, it's just that ever since I was a little girl he's taught me that most people are total douche bags who don't deserve life… a quote he keeps saying to me is 'Fuck those who don't have anything for you, and if they try to get near you kill them' I don't really know what it means though…' I look at her utterl in fear.

"Your brother sounds worse the Levi!" She shakes her head.

"Trust me Levi's worse them him, but your close though, my brother was taught under him for five years, so he's really protective of me, that's why I moved to this school in the first place!" I smile slightly.

"You think really high of your brother huh?" She nods then looks up at me.

"Yeah he's really cool, smart, and he's really strong when I'm older I want to meet someone who's just like him!" I grunt slightly 'The only way I can see this working is unless I meet him… Wait why do I care, oh who cares I have to meet her brother and fast!' I look at her.

"Hey do you think your brother would mind if I came over today?" She looks at me.

"Hmm well if I call him now I don't think he'll mind" I smile brightly.

"Great!" she takes out her phone then holds it up to her ear.

"Bro!" She giggles before saying anything else.

"I know but hey do you think one of my friends could come over, he really wants to meet you… well I did say 'he' so of course he's a male" She pauses for a while.

"I don't think he does, do you want me to ask him?… Ok then so he can come over then?" She wait's a few seconds then looks at me smiling brightly.

"Yay, thanks bro!" she pauses again.

"Yes I'll be out in a few minutes after my club ends OK?" she giggles then hangs up and looks at me.

"He said yes…" I smile brightly.

"Yes, that means I'm in the clear!" She looks at me then shakes her head.

"No it means your allowed near me while he's around, what he said was that he hates you and wants to kill you to be honest but since you are my friend he'll try not to!" I look at her.

"Are you sure there's not anything wrong with your brother?" She shakes her head then goes on about talking some more about something else she loves to do.

Once school ended I waited for (y/n), Mikasa and Armin decided to tag along with us as well. Once she got here she smiled at me then looked at Mikasa.

"Your Mikasa right?" She nods. "Well I'm glad to meet you, I would have talked to you in class but you seemed to not want to talk to me" She chuckles awkwardly.

"Oh that's because Eren was loo-" I cut her off.

"Well why she didn't doesn't matter but let's go (y/n)!" I start pushing her down the street, Mikasa and Armin following behind us, we get to an intersection and (y/n) points in the opposite direction of where I live..

"My house is down this way!" I nod then start following her, Mikasa pulls me back by my collar.

"Where are you going, we always walk this way" I remove her hand from my collar.

"I'm going over to (y/n)'s house to meet her brother" Her expression tells me she's thinking something strange, I can't really think of what it could be.

"Yeah, I would invite you and Armin to come over too but my mom wouldn't like me bringing over anymore people, maybe next time I'll ask if you all can come over!" Mikasa looks at her.

"Or how about we all go now!" I look at her.

"Didn't you hear her, she can't bring over anymore people to her house!" Before she says anything else Armin goes over to Mikasa and pulls her back slightly. "Mikasa why don't we just go home already, I mean it's not like anything going on between them so it doesn't matter right?" She faces him.

"If he's going to meet her brother it's the same as saying that he's asking to marry her" (y/n) giggles while I blush deeply.

"What, how does me going over to her house mean I'm going to marry her, plus we just met today!" She looks back at me.

"I can see it Eren, maybe your too blind to but I can tell that she feels something for you" I look back and see (y/n) listening to some music in her headphones, she claps her hands in a rhythmic fashion, probably along with the music.

"How?" She sighs loudly.

"Your still just a child mentally, maybe when you grow up you'll see what I'm talking about" I look at her still slightly confused.

"Well I am grown up, maybe it's you who's not grown up yet, and in fact I'm going over to (y/n)'s house, and I don't care what you say" I walk towards (y/n), she removes one of her headphones and looks at me.

"Sorry about that, but we can go now" She smiles then starts walking once again, I still hear Armin and Mikasa talking about something, I start to hear them walking away. I sigh in relief.

"Hey Eren?" I look at (y/n)'s sudden voice.

"Yeah?" She smiling still.

"You Annie and Mikasa seem really close, what's your guys relationships?" I look at her.

"Well me and Mikasa are step siblings and Annie's just my friend" She stops and looks at me.

"Your not kidding?" I shake my head then she starts laughing.

"Wow that's so odd, you all acted like you were dating or something" I look at her.

"For Mikasa that's just gross and Annie I don't really see her in that way" She giggles.

"Well I just hope we can become really good friends!" I smile and nod as we keep walking to her house.

Once we get there she opens the door and we both see the annoyed face of someone who looks exactly like (y/n) expect his hair is shorter and his face looks more matured. "Bro!" She tackles him in a hug and he hugs her back, smiling and laughing.

"Welcome back, but how was school I got worried after you called me in the morning" She lets go of him and giggles.

"It was so much fun, I made lots of new friend including him" She points to me, I'm still standing in the door way, she goes over and pulls me inside in front of her brother.

"Oh so this was your 'Friend'." He chuckles.

"Bro why did you say it like that?" He shrugs.

"Maybe cause he's your 'friend' but anyways why don't you go and tell mom and dad your home while I get… what was your name again?" he looks at me.

"E-Eren!" My words come out as a stutter, then he nods.

"...Eren, here used to our home" She nods then runs off up the stairs, I look at her brother as he stares at me with a angered expression.

"Eren, I don't know what your trying here but don't think I'll let you get to her hat easily" I look at him.

"And I don't know what you think I'm trying to do here but I'm just here because I'm her friend" He rolls his eyes.

"I really doubt you see it like that, but whatever if you think it's like that then oh well, but hurt (y/n) and your mind won't be the only thing I destroy" He walks away when (y/n) comes back downstairs he smile brightly.

"Hey (b/n), dad wanted to know if you'll help him with something" He shakes his head then sits down on the couch.

"He'll come up here if he wants my help" (y/n) groans.

"Your so mean to dad, can't you be more nice to him?" He looks at her.

"No" (y/n) playfully rolls her eyes then looks back at me.

"Don't be so shy Eren, you should meet my mom and dad their not busy so they should be able to talk!" Before I can say anything she pulls me up the stairs and into a room on the side of the house, Inside I see books of all kinds all around the room and I see a woman sitting in a rocking chair reading a book while drinking something from a tea cup, she looks up and smiles at us.

"(y/n), I'm impressed, you didn't tell me he looked this handsome" She walks over to me and touches my face all over, her burgundy hair slightly touches my hands as she feels all over.

"Well that's cause I don't see him as handsome mom, really who says that anymore?" She looks at (y/n).

"Well that's what you call young men, but anyways enough of that, is he going to be staying over for dinner?" I shake my head.

"Um no I wasn't planning to" (y/n) pouts.

"Aww well that's ok cause at least you got to meet my family… Oh wait I forgot my dad, I'll be right back!" I nod then she runs out of the room, her mom sits back down and looks out the window.

"Your having a hard time understanding her aren't you?" I slightly blush.

"What?" She giggles.

"It's ok, all of her friends do, but you're the first one to actually come over, so for that I thank you" I smile at her then nod.

"Your welcome, Mrs. (l/n)" She giggles.

"And your also the first person to call me that…" She loses the smile and glares at me. "Don't ever call me that or else I see to it you never see daylight again!" I stiffen up and nod. (y/n) comes inside and throws her father on the ground.

"Augh, mom he fell asleep again" Her mom sighs then walks over to her father then slaps him hard on the face, he sits up then holds on to his face.

"That hurt!" She nods.

"I know, now will you introduce your self!" He looks around.

"Normally when you say that it means I have to meet someone new, can I just say I meet them?" She glares at him, he sighs then stands up and faces me.

"I already know your name I heard it a while back, but it's nice to meet you, I hope you've been treating my daughter well, right?" I shrug.

"I've only know here for about four hours, so I guess I have" He chuckles then roughly pats me on the back.

"Well that's a good enough answer because if you had said something I didn't want to hear… I probably would have had to shown you what happens to boys like you once all hope is gone, but since you seems like a nice person I'll let you go on this one, so what's for dinner!" I sigh then drown my self out as all three of them talk 'So far I've been threatened three times and it's only been one day!'

Over the next few months (y/n) becomes used to our everyday lives and has managed to join out little group of friends, every week or so I'll go over to (y/n)'s house for something new to happen, most of the time it's fun or painful either way I think I've gotten closer to her. I've also found out why I've been trying to hard just to get close to her, because I managed to fall in love with her, ever since that first day I met I knew something was going on that made me become attached to her, so I will make her my girlfriend even if it kills me! Today was a boring day at school but she wanted me to meet with her somewhere after school, so being the cool guy I am, I pretended to react calmly to what she was saying but on the inside I passed out since she came up to me… or maybe it was the other way around. Well whatever, but that's why I'm waiting out here waiting for her. I see (y/n) running towards me, she stops in front of me and wipes some sweat from her forehead.

"Tired?" She stands up right then takes out a water bottle and drinks some water from it.

"Yeah but that's not why I wanted to see you…" My heart flutters a bit when she says that "I wanted to ask you if you'd celebrate my birthday with me!" I look at her 'Wow I can't believe she's actually asking me this, keep it cool Eren'.

"Sure but what about your family, aren't they going to celebrate it with you?" She shakes her head.

"No my dad got called to help out his father and my mom just goes with him to make sure he doesn't kill himself, and my brother has to go get his arm tested…" I look at her "Infection, he wasn't paying attention cut himself then got an infection, but anyways he's going to be in the hospitable for about a week or two" I smile then nod.

"Sure I'll celebrate it with you, when's your birthday anyways?" I ask.

"Over the weekend, it's on a Sunday, that's why I made sure this week went perfect, oh and I also wanted to ask, would you like to stay with weekend with me too?" I blush then think for a moment, 'Well Mikasa would get really upset at me if I did, but who cares'.

"Yeah I'd love too!" She giggles then quickly hugs me.

"That's so great to hear, I'm going to go ask Armin too, see you later!" I nod then she runs off back into the school. I think for a moment 'Wait does that mean she's asking other people as well, oh damn, I though it was just going to be just us!'

Once school ended (y/n) left before all of us while we all walked to her house. By all of us I mean, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, Yamir, Hanji, Petra, Levi, even though he declined but gave her a gift instead, and our entire class. We got to (y/n)'s house and knocked on the door, she opened it in a different outfit from her usual school uniform she had on a knee length (f/c) skirt and a (f/c) blouse on with a (d/s) on the side of it. Most of the guys just stared at her while all of the girls went over to her.

"(y/n) you look so pretty!" She slightly blushes when Sasha smells food.

"Did you make food, (y/n)!?" She nods.

"Alright!" She ran inside the house as did everyone else, with that it left me and (y/n) outside. She grabs my hands.

"Why are you just standing there, common inside! I smile at her enthusiasm then nod.

"Oh wait before I forget your staying over right?" I nod then enter the house with her.

"OK, I just wanted to be sure, now let's have some fun!" We both nodded then I tossed my bag in a pile with everyone else and we joined them in the living room. A few hours passed and we all finished up the food and played a few games along with danced to some random music. After all of that people started leaving they also left behind some gifts for (y/n), and after a few minutes her house was soon empty, Armin and Mikasa stayed as usual and we all just stayed in the living room and talked.

"Hey I'm going to go home I bet grandpa is getting worried about me" Armin stood up and handed (y/n) a wrapped gift.

"Thanks Armin!" He smiles and nods then waves us goodbye and leave the house, so now It's just me Mikasa and (y/n).

"Well Mikasa shouldn't you be getting home soon?" I ask her, she shakes her head.

"No, I overheard that your staying over and I want to stay as well" My eyes go wide.

"You don't have to right (y/n)?" She shrugs.

"She can if she wants to, I mean we do have enough space for her now, although she'll probably have to sleep in bro's room though…" (y/n) goes off in thinking, I take this time to go over to Mikasa.

"What are you doing?" She looks up at me.

"What do you mean?" I sigh.

"You know exactly what I mean, you've been doing this ever since me and (y/n) met what's your deal" She shrugs then stands up.

"Nothing is, I just think it's weird that your staying over at a girls house alone as all" I groan then sits back down as she goes over and re-fills her cup up.

"Hey (y/n) are you really OK with letting mikasa stay in your brother's room?" I nod.

"Yeah he won't mind as long as she doesn't touch anything" I sigh.

"Well ok then but I guess I'll have to give you your gift on your birthday then…" She looks at me.

"Really, why can't you give it to me now?" She wines, I chuckle slightly.

"Because it's not something you can hold, it's something I have to tell you but I can't knowing that Mikasa's going to be here" She sighs then pouts and sinks into the couch.

"Fine then, I'll wait for it, but until then I'm going to go look around for my families gifts, they said they hide them in places and if I found them I get to open them whenever I want to!" She get's up, I smile and nod as she runs off around the house, Mikasa sits back down then looks at me.

"Eren?" I look at her.

"You aren't thinking dirty are you?" I blush slightly then scream out at her.

"No I'm not!"

Two days pass like that and it's (y/n)'s birthday, she made a cake days before and takes it out, it looks homemade but made beautifully, and she actually found her gifts the day of her birthday and decided to wait until later tonight to open them. Mikasa as usual is still blocking me from any alone time with her so I decided to force our time alone, she's sitting in the living room shaking her gifts trying to guess as to what they are, I go back into the kitchen and find Mikasa looking out the window.

"Hey Mikasa?" She looks up.

"I think you should get to know her brother!" She looks at me strangely. "

You think so?" I nod, she shrugs then look around "Well how?" I take out my phone then call him, quickly he picks up.

"The fuck do you want?" I sigh at his rude tone.

"I didn't call to make you more miserable, but I wanted you to talk to my sister…" I look over and see Mikasa drifting off slightly, I turn around and whisper into the phone.

"She tells me that she thinks (y/n) is a terrible person and that she's desperate for someone that's she's a close friend to" I hear (b/n) growl on the other side.

"Put your sister on the phone I have a few things to tell her" I smile and nod then hand her the phone, once I hear him yelling on the other side I leave the room silently then go back into the living room with (y/n) and sit down next to her.

"Hey Eren do you think I'll like all of my gifts?" I nod then face her.

"Cassie before anything else happens I need to tell you something, and it's also your birthday gift…" She looks at me.

"Really, tell me!" I chuckle then make sure Mikasa is still talking to him then I take a hold of her hands.

"(y/n) I… I really like you and I wanted to know if you'd go out with me!" Her face heats up and she opens her mouth but nothing comes out, I look at her then wave my hand in front of her face. She jumps in surprise.

"Did you hear what I said?" She nods then looks down her whole face red.

"I hear you, it's just that I don't think I heard it right, you asked me to be your girlfriend?" I nod then I feel my face heating up.

"Yes" I look up at her response, I try to say something but she cuts me off by hugging me tightly, we both wind up falling back on the couch while she embraces me. I hug her back then smile.

"I didn't you were ever going to ask, you made me wait for the longest time" I look at her.

"Wait you liked me?" She let's go of me and nods.

"Yeah ever since I first met you when you gave me that book in class, I though it was the stupidest thing ever but that's what made it so cute" I look at her.

"So you though I was cute because I did something stupid?" She nods.

"Yep, I only thought it was stupid because I already had a book on my desk so there was really no reason you had to do that, but I still liked it, but I have a question for you how long have you liked me?" I blush at her sudden bluntness, I chuckle awkwardly then shy away.

"It doesn't matter cause were together now right?" She giggles then shakes her head.

"I'll make it come out of you even if I have to hurt you" I sigh then look at her.

"I've been threatened by your entire family now" She giggles.

"I know, but it means everyone likes you so it'll be easy to tell them, but my brother not so much, I'm not even to sure what he'll think of this!" I chuckle then shrug.

"I'm not to sure either, but right now him and Mikasa are probably fighting right now" She looks at me.

"Oh Is that also why you didn't want Mikasa here?" I nod.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you in private, but it doesn't matter cause I still got to tell you" She smiles then nods.

"Yeah, and so far it's the best birthday gift I've ever gotten!"

Extra!

We decided to open the gifts before it get's late, she opens up our friends gifts first. Almost all of them were all something she's always wanted. She opened then gift from (b/n) and gasped loudly as she rook out a small plush of (Plushie of your choice), something she recently got into to.

"Oh my god this is the best birthday gift I've ever gotten!" I sigh then lay back on the couch as she says that to every other gift she opens up for the rest of then night. As for Mikasa she's still on the phone with (b/n) fighting with him rather loudly.

* * *

**Yay I finished my first 'reader insert'! Tell me what you think and if I got anyone wrong, also you can ask questions if something doesn't make since. Still review and favorite!**

***Chu- The japanese sound effect for kissing**


End file.
